untitled for now
by Kagome'n'Kikyo
Summary: a series of insant messages and notes (passed in school) my friend and i turned into an Inuyasha fan fic... not sure where it is really going (yet) might be InuKag
1. The beginning

Kagome: KIKYO!  
  
Kikyo: hi Kagome  
  
Kagome: YEAH! *tackles her giving her big hug*  
  
Kagome: HUG FEST! *hugs Kikyo harder. Kikyo seems to be turning blue...*  
  
Kikyo: stop.....that...losing...lung....capacity...... *starts to go unconscious*  
  
Kagome: oh... *quits hugging her* yeah... sorry.  
  
Kikyo: thank you....  
  
Kagome: LET'S FIND INUYASHA!!!! *hugs herself this time, squeezing her air out and  
  
turning herself blue*  
  
Kikyo: YES lets  
  
Kagome: EEEK! *turns shade of dark blue* can't.... Breathe...  
  
Kikyo: let go of yourself!!!!*pulls her arms away from her body*  
  
Kagome: thanks! *looks up at Kikyo adoringly* lets find Inuyasha, now~ *sighs  
  
dreamily*  
  
Kikyo: yes let's do  
  
Kagome: Lala! *skips after Kikyo* so... what do you immortal ones do anyways?  
  
*mutters* besides try to drag others to the underworld along with you...  
  
*she obviously is not forgiving that incident*  
  
Kikyo: well we try to bring peace and save our loved ones and help others...some try  
  
to end the world and take it over....I like the first one...*mutters* I  
  
didn't want him to be hurt so I figured taking him with me might save him  
  
from pain.  
  
Kagome:*snorts* *then sees bow* Oh of course the first one. *mutters sarcastically*  
  
save him FROM ME you mean...  
  
Kikyo:*mutters* yes...you will and can cause him much pain and I hate seeing it in  
  
him *louder* so where should we search first???  
  
Kagome:*glares and mutters* I WON"T! Why would I? *louder* this way!  
  
Kikyo:*mutters* then watch your moves child I am watching you *louder* ok I'll  
  
follow you...until we get lost  
  
Kagome:*mutters* how long have you watched me anyways? How long before you jealousy  
  
takes a hold of you and you attempt to kill me. *thinks* and probably will  
  
succeed *says loudly* Into the WOODS! *begins singing* without regret. The  
  
time is now the task is set...  
  
Kikyo: into the woods without forgetting why were on the journey...the way is clear  
  
the light is good....I have no fear nor no one should....the woods are just  
  
trees... the trees are just wood...no need to be afraid hear theirs  
  
something in the glade there....*mutters* I can read your mind and it will  
  
take a little while...I am actually a very controlled person  
  
Kagome:*mutters* good thing... *realizes she is prepping herself for an early  
  
death* Oh... *talks loudly, frightened* Lets search... *looks around* Uh....  
  
*looks at Kikyo helplessly* I think we're lost...  
  
Kikyo: ok *covers Kagome's mouth and listens* they are a little north from  
  
here....there should be a path that leads to them  
  
Kagome: REALLY!!!! *shrieks loudly forgetting the quiet part* YEAH! *runs north  
  
executing leaps along the way*  
  
Kikyo: but there are some demons up ahead that you might want me to fight before you  
  
run off *saying quietly to herself*  
  
Kagome:*shriek from woods can be heard* HELP!!!! SAVE MEEEE KIIIKKKYOOO!  
  
Kagome:*faints from terror at seeing a demon*  
  
Kikyo:*running* why do they always run off  
  
Kagome:*wakes from faint* Wha? *sees demon and faints again*  
  
Kikyo: god *pulls out arrow and bow. The arrow is glowing. Fires and the demon falls  
  
down dead* here is what the problem was *pulls jewel shard from its head*  
  
Kagome:*still fainted*  
  
Kagome:*dreaming* "I love you too," Inuyasha replied. "Really?" She asked  
  
hopefully. "Yes," He said wholeheartedly. "I'm glad," She whispered....  
  
Begins kissing....  
  
Kikyo: *picks Kagome up and throws her over her shoulder* stupid dreaming  
  
mortals....  
  
Kagome:*dreaming* "Inuyasha what's happening?" She asks panic-stricken, he holds her  
  
close (awww!) and looks around protectively. The ground is moving beneath both of their feet. But as if the wind itself is against them she is plucked from his grasp. "Inuyasha!" she screams,  
  
"Kagome!" He called chasing after her... *wakes up* NOOO!  
  
Kikyo: calm down it was a dream we are almost there...see the smoke....they should  
  
be there  
  
Kagome:*looks around wildly* but... I saw a demon.... where'd it go? Did you save  
  
me!? *thinks* hope she didn't see that dream.... *says aloud* YEAH! Almost  
  
there!  
  
Kikyo: yes I did save you be thankful  
  
Kagome: YEAH! *thinks* obviously didn't see that dream or I'd be dead... *talks  
  
aloud* THANKYOU! *gives her breath squeezing hug* THANKYOU! *let's go before  
  
immediate death*  
  
Kagome: THANKYOU! *hugs her again* Okay... let's search now...  
  
Kikyo: *sighs* we are almost there...only another mile or two  
  
Kagome: MILE!? *her legs almost give out at that thought* WHAT!? *looks astonished  
  
but then calms down* well anything for Inuyasha... *sighs dreamily*  
  
Kikyo: yeah just keep thing that.....  
  
Kagome: okay... *begins skipping along but not to far ahead remembering what  
  
happened last time* *looks worried* *whispers* Kikyo?  
  
Kikyo: yes...  
  
Kagome: Are there anymore demons? *looks around frightenedly as if expecting one to  
  
jump out any minute... which face it, she was*  
  
Kikyo: nope not any left...I got the rest while you were asleep  
  
Kagome: Ahh.... *sighs with relief* Good. Was worried there for a second. Only a  
  
second *sees skeptical look on Kikyo's face* really!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A half a mile later:  
  
Kagome: *falls on ground as legs give way* need.... break...  
  
*panting* *Kikyo is not even breathing hard and looks amused*  
  
Kikyo: sorry we can stop and take a rest  
  
Kagome: Thank.... god.... *panting and resting* How.... much... further?  
  
Kikyo: about 1/2 a mile  
  
Kagome: *faints*  
  
Kikyo:*picks her up and carries her the rest of the way finally finding inuyasha*  
  
there you are we have been searching for you all day  
  
Kagome:*dreaming* "Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieks and hugs him, in dream-land. He smirks  
  
and hugs her back. Becomes kissing fantasy....  
  
Kikyo: *rolls eyes* don't mind her inuyasha *inuyasha is still silent* so how's it  
  
been?  
  
Kagome: *dreaming still* Kissing in pool now..... *thinks* I wonder if this is a  
  
dream? Or is it real? Then where is Kikyo??? Hmm.... goes back to demented  
  
fantasy.  
  
Inuyasha: Fine,*inuyasha says worriedly* is she okay? *nod's toward Kagome*  
  
Kikyo: yeah she's fine just tired... she shrieks at the littlest things though  
  
Inuyasha:*inuyasha looks interested* what? *asks eagerly*  
  
Kikyo: just a few spider demons and she faints  
  
Kagome: *begins to awake* *sees Inuyasha* EEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *presents him with hug  
  
of death*  
  
Kikyo: oh god here we go again  
  
Kagome:*hugs harder, Inuyasha turns an ATTRACTIVE shade of blue*  
  
Inuyasha:*inuyasha sputters* Help... me.... please....  
  
Kikyo: *pulls Kagome off and binds her in rope* now she's not as dangerous  
  
Kagome:*glares at Kikyo, and pouts* NOT FUNNY! *inuyasha laughs*  
  
Kikyo: see she's actually amusing isn't she....I promised not to hurt her but now  
  
she can't squeeze you to death  
  
Kagome: IT WAS A HUG! *shrieks at Kikyo and glares at the laughing Inuyasha* *stamps  
  
off into forest* *mutters* I hate being laughed at...  
  
Kikyo: so how are you inuyasha??? * grinds foot in ground in circles*  
  
Inuyasha:*gives Kikyo weird look* you already asked that.... *replies slowly* I said  
  
fine....  
  
Kagome:*Kagome stamps back into picture* You deserve this! *shrieks at Inuyasha*  
  
SIT!!! *Inuyasha falls face flat on the HARD ground, much to the pleasure of Kagome*  
  
Kikyo: sorry inuyasha *throws duct tape over her mouth and rushes to his side* are  
  
you ok?  
  
Kagome:*stamps back into forest forgetting about Sessi* *Inuyasha is face flat on  
  
the ground which is unfortunately rock... he isn't laughing anymore, Kagome  
  
would be pleased to note*  
  
Kikyo: inuyasha please talk to me do you need something *turns inuyasha over so he  
  
can breathe  
  
Inuyasha: *looks pissed, sits up and mumbles to himself* I hate when she does  
  
that...  
  
Kikyo: I'm soo sorry *kisses him on the cheek*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome:*Kagome stamps through the forest before smashing to a white-haired being's  
  
chest* *he rips off duct tape and unbind arms* INUYASHA I AM GOING TO HURT  
  
YOU!!!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! *Kagome yells this* *White haired being doesn't  
  
move, just smirks.* Oh merde... *looks at white haired being in horror*  
  
*whispers* Sessoumaru...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo: inuyasha you still haven't said anything  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessi: hi who are you* Sessi stares at the little brown haired girl*  
  
Kagome: No one important.... just a figment of your... um... imagination? *slowly  
  
backs away from Sessi*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *Inuyasha looks at her startled then they both hear it.* INUYASHA I AM GOING  
  
TO HURT YOU!!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! **Inuyasha has enough time to give Kikyo a horrified look before another face plant in the dirt*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessi: really *grabs her* you are Inuyasha's little miko????  
  
Kagome: eek... nice sessi? *squirms in a pathetic attempt to escape*  
  
Sessi:*smiles* you are coming with me.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo: ***back at the clearing*** INUYASHA!!!! Wake up please...please *starts to sob*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: NO.... bad idea... Umm... I come from a land down under? *looks horror  
  
struck*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: ***back at clearing*** I'm awake.... ugh... *idea dawns on his  
  
face* how'd she get the duct tape off?  
  
Kikyo: I put it on after she said sit......sorry are you ok *hugs him*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessi: ***in the woods*** now come with me *replaces duct tape* I like this device it works  
  
magic on loud people *grins*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *sits up* Oww. *rubs his head* *looks at Kikyo* She'll get bored of trying to make us look for her in a while, lets wait here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: ***back in woods***Let ME GO! *Kagome squirms in Sessi's grasp* *a couple of muffled yelps and scuffling sounds later, Kagome is tied up. Her wrist and ankles are bound and the duct tape is over her mouth. She glares at Sessi, he laughs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo: yes she will. are you ok. let me look at your head *tilts Inuyasha's head back to look at it*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessi: My stupid ½ breed brother will come looking for you soon. *smiles* don't be so worried, you're just bait, I won't harm you.yet  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *6 hours and 33 tic tac toe boards later.* NO FAIR!!! YOU CHEATED!!!!!! *Kikyo grins that made 34 wins for her, Inuyasha sulks* *looks up worriedly* shouldn't she be back by now? It's getting dark and she's afraid of the dark.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: *eyes widen in horror* *looks at Sessi, and then faints. Into his waiting arms*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo: Yeah your right. let's go search.  
  
Inuyasha: *gets up* let's go *helps Kikyo up* *they go into the now dark forest*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome: *wakes up in arms of Sessi, Sessi is carrying her through the forest. One hand supporting her legs the other her back.* EEEK!!!!! *Kagome has noticed it is dark out.*  
  
Sessi: *gives Kagome weird look* what?  
  
Kagome: *sobs* its dark out!!! *snuggles into Sessi, hiding her head in his chest. So that way she cannot see the darkness*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: Where could she have gone??? *drags Kagome along worriedly* let's keep looking!  
  
Kikyo: She's probably at the bone eaters by now. *looks at Inuyasha* I'm sorry I have to do this. *uses her powers to make Inuyasha go unconscious* But I have too. *erases Inuyasha's memory's of Kagome permanently* *leaves Inuyasha unconscious against a tree*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sessi: It has been 24 hours since I have kidnapped you, obviously my ½ breed brother doesn't care for you much. *grins evilly at Kagome*  
  
Kagome: *pissed* HE DOES TO! *kicks Sessi where it hurts and runs into forest*  
  
Sessi: *using demon senses speeds up at catches her quickly. He ties her up to a tree and puts sleeping spells and locking spells on her*  
  
Kagome: *dreaming* "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha runs over to the edge of the cliff that Kagome is dangling off of in dream-land. "Inuyasha don't let me fall!" Kagome whispers. "Don't worry Kagome; I won't ever let you go." Inuyasha says as he pulls her over the cliff. Then holds her to him tightly, stroking her hair.  
  
Sessi: *with expressionless face* Stupid dreaming miko. *goes to sleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 Hour later:  
  
Kikyo: *runs into clearing where Kagome is kept*  
  
Kagome: *dreaming* Inuyasha held her tightly in his sleep and she clung to him. Her head in the crook of his neck.  
  
Kikyo: * listening to Kagome's thoughts* If you want me to save you you'd better quit that dream.  
  
Kagome: *still dreaming* Inuyasha kissed her gently.  
  
Kikyo: Stupid dreaming mortal  
  
Kagome: *awake now* Kikyo! You've come to SAVE ME! YEAH! *thinks* hurry kill him while he's sleeping!  
  
Kikyo: Actually. no. Sessi called me and I came to help him finish the job. *begins stringing bow* It took me a while to get rid of Inuyasha, but I got here soon enough.  
  
Kagome: WHAT DID YOU DO TO INUYASHA!? *furious with Kikyo* YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT HIM! *realizes her life is in danger*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha: *wakes up from unconscious state* Where am I? *looks around and recognizes surroundings* Oh. that's where. *gets up shakily* *thinks* *says aloud* I lost someone but who was it? I was looking for someone, but whom??? *confused and circles tree*  
  
Kagome: *running away from tree* *thinking* thank god Shippo cut the bindings or I would be dead by now.  
  
Inuyasha: *on the fifth tree circle someone smashed into him* *looks at miko that smashed into him* Kikyo?  
  
Kagome: *hugging him* I thought I'd NEVER see you again!!! *frowns* No! I'm not Kikyo!!! I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Remember?  
  
Inuyasha: No.. *thinking, says aloud* I've never met you before in my life.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! How can you not remember me? *eyes shine with unshed tears* your shard detector. The girl who messes around with your ears. The girl who annoys you beyond belief. The girl who lo-the girl who always yells Sit *Inuyasha hits the ground head first* at you. *notices Inuyasha's lying on the ground* I'm SORRY! *bends down and helps him up* don't you remember me?  
  
Inuyasha: *guiltily* I don't. and what were you going to say 'the girl who lo-'? You didn't finish that one.  
  
Kagome: *blushing* the girl who loves. this place.  
  
Inuyasha: So. *thinking* maybe I do know you.  
  
Kagome: *thinking* *yells* Kikyo did this! She made you forget me!!!!  
  
Inuyasha: maybe she did. *remembering* "I'm sorry but I have to do this." then all went black. *says aloud* I THINK YOUR RIGHT!  
  
Kagome: So you really... don't remember me? *eyes filling with tears again*  
  
Inuyasha: *truthfully, regretfully* yes.  
  
Kagome: *tears fall silently down her cheeks in shiny wet rivers* T-that's not s-supposed to happen. *sobs*  
  
Inuyasha: *before realizing what he was doing, he put his arms around her and pulled her close. Comforting her. He stroked her hair* It's all right.  
  
Kagome: *sobbing into his shoulder* No it's not. n-nothing is r-right.  
  
Inuyasha: *firmly* well. We can make it right. *hugging her tightly* (sorta like her first dream only she's not crying.. In the dream)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later:  
  
Due to that Kikyo had all of Kagome's stuff and so they only had one sleeping bag, they were both sleeping in it, Next to each other.  
  
Kagome: *thinks Inuyasha's sleeping* *whispering* you know. *Stroking his ears, just to make sure he was asleep* I was going to say 'the girl that loves you more than anything' but I was afraid. Because I know you like Kikyo better than me and and she is perfect to you. but I do love you, Inuyasha. I really do. *snuggles into his arms and he hold her tighter, she falls asleep*  
  
Inuyasha: *wide awake, definitely not sleeping* *thinking* it was worth the wait, for a while I was ready to smack her hand from my ears. God hate when she does that. *looks at Kagome* *stroking her hair* *whispers* you're not Kikyo. you're better. And. I love you too. *hugs her close then gently bends down and brushes his lips to hers* *falls asleep hugging Kagome to him*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Shessomuro and Kikyo

Kikyo(Courtney's friend): Hi! I 'm the author of the first chapters friend.....she has begged me to write a Shessi and Kikyo scene but let me explain this just a little bit more than in her bio. This did start by a code we use in school so no one knows who we are talking about(at least teachers) and in passing notes...that's how this got started. We both like the same guy there fore he became Inu Yasha. And I everything else just fell into place. Now this next scene is slightly odd due to the fact Kikyo starts to hit on Shessi. That is because in real life in the code names the guy who we started calling Shessi is my Best friends B/F and my ex BF ( who I still love dearly) Well I just wanted to get that out so one with the story!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shessi : *staring at kikyo* You know that miko hasn't forgotten Inu Yasha so she will just tell him they are dating so you are in trouble anyway.  
  
Kikyo: Don't remind me.....so where are we staying tonight....we can just re-do both their memories tomorrow. *smiles thinking of spending a night with him....she liked him a little better then inu yasha due to the fact that he was stronger and more in control*  
  
Shessi: right here....it is covered by the trees and I sense no intimate danger anywhere near by. *he smiled a night with kikyo all to himself....this would prove interesting*  
  
Kikyo: Good because I am exhausted from carry that miko around all day..... and from chasing her...*she saw the smile Shessomuro gave her and she smiled...maybe she had a chance* What do we have for blankets???  
  
Shessi: Other than this *points at fluffy on shoulder* nothing....but I don't mind sharing.....  
  
Kikyo: Ok that's fine *she smiled*  
  
Shessi and kikyo settled down under a tree for a night.....in each others arms.....  
  
In the morning, Kikyo woke first...but didn't move. She wished she could stay in this position forever knowing that this would probably never happen again. She felt him move  
  
Kikyo:....um...Shessi??  
  
Shessi: Hello kikyo. Did you sleep well?  
  
Kikyo: *smiling* yes I did  
  
Shessi : *smiling back* I am glad we have a lot to do today *leans in towards Kikyo*  
  
Kikyo: Really...like what *is so close to his face she can feel his warm, sweet breath*  
  
Shessi: a lot of walking *he finally gave in and kissed her, a long, deep, lasting kiss that seemed to go on forever.....and they both wished it would* 


End file.
